Discreción
by Tsukiyo-san
Summary: "Discreta" era la palabra perfecta que describía la relación de Naegi Makoto y Kirigiri Kyoko, ambos hacían lo posible por no hacer evidentes sus sentimientos. ¿Pero como lo hacen? *ONE-SHOT*


Prometí un fic de esta pareja hace unos meses…. ¡Y aquí lo tienen! ¡Tarde pero seguro! Perdonen la demora, aunque tenía ganas de escribir de ellos dos no se me ocurría nada, hasta apenas (la magia de los vídeos).

Espero que les guste como a mí me gusto escribirlo. Después del capítulo tengo un mensaje para ustedes, el cual también quisiera que leyeran….se los agradecería mucho.

Y sin más que decir….. ¡Preparados!... ¡Listos!…. ¡Apunten!... ¡FUEGO!... ¿Fuego?... ¡Error! ¡LEAN!

* * *

.

.

.

.

DANGANRONPA Y TODOS SUS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE SPIKE CHUNSOFT Y KODAKA KAZUTAKA, YO SOLO HAGO USO DE ELLOS CON FINES DE ENTRETENIMIENTO Y SIN LUCRO

.

.

.

.

" **DISCRECIÓN"**

.

.

.

.

 _¿Qué es la discreción?_

Es la reserva o cautela para guardar un secreto o para no contar lo que se sabe y no hay necesidad de que conozcan los demás; y también es la prudencia y sensatez para formar un juicio y tacto para hablar u obrar.

Tomando en cuanta su significado, entonces "discreta" es la palabra que describe perfectamente la relación de Naegi Makoto y Kirigiri Kyoko.

 _¿Por qué?_

No coman ansias, no es tan complicado de explicar.

* * *

 **NAEGI MAKOTO**

El " _ex-súper suertudo de preparatoria_ " o también conocido como " _súper esperanza de preparatoria_ ", es un joven de complexión delgada y un poco baja para su edad, de cabellera castaña y verdes pupilas. Tiene una actitud amable, fuerte, optimista y humilde...Y está completamente enamorado de su amiga de ojos lilas, siendo el más obvio de los dos.

Porque cada vez que la mira se sonroja inmediatamente y gira su rostro, para que ella no lo vea….un gesto sumamente obvio.

Siempre piensa en lo linda que se ve, porque ponga lo que se ponga ella es preciosa para Makoto….aunque no se lo puede decir.

Las ocasiones en que Kirigiri lo toma de la mano o le brinda algún otro tipo de contacto él no puede evitar sentirse nervioso, y menos controlar los acelerados latidos de su corazón, pero hace su mejor esfuerzo por parecer "normal".

Naegi tartamudea las veces que le hace un cumplido a la chica o después de hacerlo, avergonzado de sus palabras y nervioso de lo que Kyoko pueda decir.

También se siente muy afortunado de conocerla y tenerla a su lado, con ella se siente seguro y en confianza.

Cuando la ve trabajando arduamente se preocupa por su salud, así que hace todo lo posible para ayudarla y aligerar su carga, intentando evitar que ella lo note.

Además de que se preocupa por ella más que por cualquier otra persona….incluso más que él mismo. Makoto haría todo lo posible con tal de que Kyoko este a salvo, sin importar que.

* * *

 **KIRIGIRI KYOKO**

La " _ex-súper detective de preparatoria_ " es una mujer de cabellos y ojos lilas, delgada y un poco alta. Suele mostrarse fría, calculadora, observadora, inteligente y firme…pero también es amable, protectora y tímida. Además de que está profundamente enamorada de Naegi Makoto…..de los dos, ella es la menos obvia.

Le está muy agradecida por varias cosas: su confianza y apoyo incondicional dentro de ese juego de asesinato mutuo, el a verla salvado de la desesperación, por sacarla de la Academia Pico de Esperanza y por no alejarse de ella sin importar la situación.

Kyoko no espero que ese sentimiento de gratitud cambiara por uno romántico.

Son contadas las ocasiones que se sonroja y cuando lo hace es muy leve, además de que le es muy fácil hacer que se le quite…sin embargo, Makoto es el único que logra eso en ella.

Cuando él le hace algún cumplido, ella responde fríamente, pero su corazón late descontroladamente.

Las veces que tiene contacto físico con él se muestra tranquila, además de que le gusta, porque Naegi es cálido y suave…le gusta.

Kirigiri sin notarlo a veces lo ve por largos periodos, aunque él no se da cuenta de ese detalle, cuando sale de su "trance" rápidamente se concentra en su trabajo….no sin antes ver por última vez al castaño.

Para ella, Naegi se ve bien con cualquier ropa….aunque verlo de traje le gusta más, lo hace más maduro y guapo a su parecer (opinión que nunca saldrá de su boca).

Él es la persona en la que más confía…nunca le ha fallado. También se siente protegida por el aura cálida que él desprende.

De todas las personas que conoce, Makoto es la que más le preocupa, sabe que él prioriza a los demás sobre sí mismo….eso la angustia, porque está consciente de las locuras que puede hacer con tal de que sus seres queridos estén a salvo. Por eso mismo ella es igual….prefiere el bienestar de Naegi sobre el suyo.

Naegi es su esperanza…su luz.

* * *

 **-¿Hasta cuándo estarán así?-** pregunta el rubio de anteojos un poco irritado

- **No lo sé…pero yo también me estoy cansado de esto** \- responde la nadadora de tez morena

 **-Por más discretos que intenten ser Naegi-chi y Kirigiri-chi ya todos lo sabemos** \- comenta el adivino de curioso peinado- **Tal vez necesiten un empujón** -

- **Son unos idiotas** \- susurra bajamente la joven de anteojos y cabellera larga

Los cuatro eran espectadores de una lejana "escena romántica" (a su parecer) entre el castaño y la detective.

Los dos estaban almorzando tranquilamente en una banca, hasta que Naegi se le quedo viendo al almuerzo de su amiga y ella amablemente estaba dispuesta a compartirla…de una manera que el chico no podía creer.

 **-A-Así es-está bien, Kirigiri-san-** murmuro sonrojado el oji verdes mientras negaba con su cabeza y ambas manos

- **Ten, no seas tímido** \- la mencionada insistía en darle de probar a su amigo, llevándole la comida a su boca con su propio cubierto- **Abre la boca** -

- **N-no es necesario que hagas esto, y-yo puedo hacerlo** \- por más que intentara controlar su nerviosismo no podía….eso era vergonzoso e inesperado

 **-Naegi-** la peli lila no iba a ceder tan fácilmente, lo lograría porque lo lograría

 **-De v-verdad, Kirigiri-san-** al parecer no podía ir contra ella por más que lo quisiera, pero no debía perder la esperanza

 **-Abre la boca-** o tal vez sí….porque Kyoko le había ganado

 **-Está bien-** el joven suspiro largamente y después abrió su boca, a lo que ella asintió satisfecha y llevo la comida hasta el paladar de su acompañante. El rostro enrojecido del varón comenzó a regresar a su estado normal, mientras que sonriente degustaba el alimento **-Esta muy rico. Tú lo hiciste, ¿Verdad?, eres una gran cocinera-** dijo con una gran sonrisa, cálida y sincera

 **-No es nada-** respondió con su usual tono, aunque su corazón había dado un brinco por las palabras de Makoto

Los cuatro amigos suspiraron, unos cansados y otros molestos por la escena.

 **-Enserio… ¿¡Hasta cuando dejaran de portarse así!?-** Togami era paciente con Naegi por su actitud… ¡Pero Kirigiri era distinta! Que ella actuara de ese modo lo desesperaba **-¿Acaso aún siguen siendo adolescentes?-**

 **-No eres el único harto ¿Sabes? Yo paso más tiempo con ellos y veo esto más seguido-** replico Asahina con un puchero en sus labios y con sus brazos cruzados

 **-Ambos son tan tímidos…posiblemente todavía tardaran-** Hagakure estaba seguro que eso ocurriría, ya que ninguno de esos dos daba indicios de querer dar el primer paso a algo más allá de su amistad

 **-Son tan empalagosos que me dan asco-** Fukawa les tenía un poco de envidia por la relación que Makoto y Kyoko tenían, pero también le molestaba que ninguno de ellos se le declarara al otro

 **-¿Qué pretenden ganar "ocultando" lo que siente?-** el " _ex-súper heredero de preparatoria_ " fruncía más el ceño conforme pasa el tiempo y veía a la pareja

 **-Vaya Togami-chi ¿Ya quieres ser tío?-** la burla del moreno se vio acabada cuando el otro le piso el pie- **Que malo, no tenías que hacerme eso** -

 **-Che, era para que te callaras, idiota-** el rubio se acomodó los anteojos elegantemente y cruzo sus brazos **-Y no es eso-**

 **-Apoyo a Togami-** dijo la oji azul levantando la mano

 **-Byakuya-sama siempre tiene la razón-** agrego la " _ex-súper escritora de preparatoria_ " completamente sonrojada

 **-…Entonces ¿Somos el "club del Naegiri"?...-** pregunto el mayor pensante

 **-¿Qué clase de ridículo nombre es ese?-** Al otro varón no le hacía gracia ese nombre tan tonto

 **-¿Tienes uno mejor?-** cuestiono el castaño con sus ojos entrecerrados

 **-Hump, como sea, regresemos a trabajar antes de esos dos me provoquen cólera-** dijo Togami mientras miraba una última vez a su par de amigos ¿Hasta cuándo dejarían de jugar esos dos y se declararían? No entendía las razones por la que Naegi y Kirigiri eran tan discretos con respecto a sus sentimientos….esperaba que no se demoraran o él mismo se encargaría de que ambos dieran un paso en su relación….solo porque estaba cansado de verlos así.

.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

.

.

.

.

* * *

Sé que mencione en mi primer fic de este fandom que no esperaba aparecerme mucho por aquí, pero me ha terminado agradando (este sería mi cuarto one shot publicado aquí).

Este último mes me he sumergido un poco más en el mundo de Danganronpa y me ha gustado, ese ambiente que rodea a los personajes creo que no se supo aprovechar más (porque estoy segura que Danganronpa nos pudo haber dado para más cosas)…..y por eso los fans han decidido escribir sobre esas cuestiones.

Leyendo unas cuantas historias en esta página y en AO3 me he quedado con ganas de más, y he decidido contribuir en el grupo de fics en español de este fandom. Pero todo lo que se me ocurren son historias cortas, especialmente de romance y drama (como ya lo habrán notado). Sé que esta serie tiene para mucho más y no solo romance (de las parejas con las que nos quedamos con ganas de ver)….lamentablemente no se me ocurre algo espectacular (como otros fics que he leído).

Tampoco planeo aparecerme seguido, pero si quiero estar aquí.

Bueno, mis parejas favoritas de esta serie son:

 **-Hinata/Izuru x Nanami** (Mi predilecta)

 **-Naegi x Kirigiri** (Mi primer ship XD)

 **-Saihara x Kaede** (Me dolió bastante la despedida de ellos dos y la ejecución de Kaede TToTT)

 **-Naegi x Mukuro** (Mukuro hubiera hecho una muy linda pareja con Naegi TToTT)

 **-Komaeda x Nanami** (Ya sé que a Nagito le gusta Hinata, pero a mí me gusta cómo se ven estos dos)

 **-Kaito x Maki** (Esta relación no me la espere, pero fue linda mientras duro)

 **-Komaeda x Tsumiki** (¿¡Qué!? ¡También se ven lindos!)

 **-Tanaka x Sonia** (Lo siento Souda, pero por la relación que tuvieron ellos dos en el capítulo 4 de Súper Danganronpa 2 me encanto)

Así que cuando me vean por aquí será con alguna de estas parejas (principalmente de las primeras tres)…o quien sabe, espero contribuir con algo más que fics de romance y drama.

Si quieren un fic de alguna de estas parejas háganmelo saber (solo espero poder cumplir).

Cuídense mucho y gracias por su atención.

* * *

 ***SALUDOS***


End file.
